


the best me has his arms around you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, lukas' family loves him and loves philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: philkas au in which lukas comes out to his family





	the best me has his arms around you

Lukas doesn’t get to see his family very often. Everyone lives too far away for them to drop in for little gatherings. He might see a few cousins on Christmas, or a grandparent on Thanksgiving, but the last time he was with everyone was before his mom died. He can barely even remember it.

But this Thanksgiving, they’ve all made the trek out to Tivoli. Two sets of grandparents, three uncles, three aunts, 9 cousins. The normally empty house is brimming with life as everyone takes their turn in the kitchen, helping cook. Someone turned on the radio-likely one of the older people from the genre playing-and it lights the whole house.

Lukas isn’t used to feeling like this in his own home. He was a fish out of water when his mother died, he and his father having nothing to connect over. And when everything happened last year, and his father found out about Philip, he felt even more unwelcome at home.

His father has made an effort, for which Lukas is grateful, but he feels much more at ease when he’s at Philip’s. There, he lets himself curl up with Philip on the couch with Helen and Gabe in the room. He holds Philip’s hand under the table at dinner. He kisses him goodbye where anyone could see.

Philip’s house is more of a home than this one could ever be. Philip himself is more of a home than this house ever could be. 

But today, he gets close. Messing around with cousins, sprawling out on the couches while Lukas’ grandfather puts the finishing touches on the meals, laughing at his youngest cousin as she toddles around on the floor. She’s only 2 years old, aptly named Daisy, giggly and blonde and chubby cheeked. She spends most of her time in Lukas’ lap. He finds himself wondering about what it would be like to have a kid of his own.

Philip is in that thought, too. The two of them watching as a little kid runs around. He wouldn’t even mind if the baby didn’t look like them; it would be theirs.

Daisy twirls Lukas’ hair around her tiny fingers, smiling big and wide. Lukas smiles back down at her.

Everyone is in the living room now, listening to the radio, all waiting for the oven to finish its work so they can eat.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he tugs it out, answering without a second thought.

“Hello?”

“Need a rescue?” A familiar voice asks.

Lukas smirks, bopping Daisy’s nose with a finger. “Nah. It isn’t so bad, actually. Plus, I’m with child right now.”

“I didn’t realize you were pregnant, Lukas.” Philip teases. Lukas laughs, which pulls giggles out of Daisy.

“Funny.”

“It’s okay, though? You’re okay?”

“You worried about me?” Lukas asks, only half teasing.

He can practically see Philip’s soft smile. His voice is softer when he replies.

“Always.”

“I worry about you, too.”

“I’m not the one who rides around on a death machine for fun,” Philip says pointedly.

“Death machine? That’s a little harsh, babe.” Lukas says.

“Accurate, though.”

“I wear a helmet.”

Philip makes a noise, not impressed.

“Can I see you later?” Lukas asks.

“I don’t want to take time away from your family,” Philip says.

Lukas looks down at Daisy, who is already yawning.

“They’ll all crash early.”

“You sure?”

“100%.”

“Okay. Go be social and text me when you want me to come over.” Philip says. Lukas promises he will, and hangs up, turning his full attention back to Daisy, bouncing the little toddler on his knee.

“Who was that, Lukas?” Asks his aunt Karen. Lukas’ brows arch, lips parting.

He realizes suddenly that he isn’t out to them. He hadn’t really thought about when that was going to happen. Either never, or with some wedding announcement ten years in the future.

“You don’t have to be shy, Lukas! I bet she’s lovely!” Says his grandmother with a smile.

Lukas’ stomach tightens into a stifling knot.

“Yeah, I bet she’s  _lovely_.” One of his cousins sneers, already preparing to lay into him for whoever it is he’s dating.

Wait until they find out that the  _she_  is actually a  _he_.

“What’s her name?” His uncle asks.

Lukas tosses the name over in his mouth. He’s done lying. Done hiding Philip.

Philip is the best thing in his life. He deserves better than to be pushed away.

“Philip,” Lukas says, so nervous he can barely speak.

The room goes silent, even his cousins shocked into silence.

“Her name is Philip?” His grandfather asks tentatively.

“His name,” Lukas says, grabbing onto whatever bravery he has in him and using it to keep his chin high.

It only lasts a moment. A moment in which Lukas is sure he’s about to be disowned by his entire family at once.

Then his grandmother smiles.

“I’d love to see a picture. I bet he’s incredibly handsome.” She says.

And just like that, the coil unravels, and Lukas can breathe again.

“Or he could invite him over. I’d love to give him a talkin’ to. Make sure he’s treating you right.” His uncle says.

“He is, uncle Ben,” Lukas says.

“Invite him over! Yes, invite him over!” His aunt exclaims.

“I-“ Lukas stammers.

“Bet he’s a 4 out of 10.” One of his cousin’s murmurs to another.

“I bet 2.” The other replies.

Lukas steels himself.

“Okay. I’ll invite him.”

Then he reaches for his phone and texts Philip.

-

Lukas is pretty sure his family likes Philip more than they like him. They swarm him, introducing themselves and giving him hugs, already inducting him into the family. The baby books are pulled out quickly after, the adults gathered around Philip on the couch, the book in his lap.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Lukas grumbles.

Philip grins, turning the page.

“Oh, I think it is.” He says.

“Don’t be embarrassed! It’s normal to have such a big head as a baby!” His grandmother croons. Philip’s smile widens.

“Yeah, Lukas. It’s normal.” He says.

Lukas narrows his eyes, glaring at Philip, already planning to stalk his social media and go as far back as possible to find the worst photos.

“I guess nobody wins the bet.” Lukas’ cousin Aaron says from the other couch. Lukas sits on the arm, smirking.

“I think I win the bet just by dating him.”

“How in the hell did you score a 12 out of 10?” Jeremiah mutters. Lukas smiles, turning his gaze to Philip, who lifts his eyes to give him a tiny smile in return.

“It’s a long story,” Lukas says. And it is. But worth it.


End file.
